Kutemukan Kembali
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Indonesia kembali mengenang masa lalunya bersama Netherlands. Ada kenangan manis dan pahit bersamanya, membuat dia ingin menangis mengingatnya. Namun, sesuatu pun terjadi secara tiba-tiba. - NetherxfemNesia! RnR please! :D


Aloha minna~! Yay! Akhirnya bisa bikin fic lagi, hehe.. tapi untuk kali ini aku pengen bikin oneshot **NetherlandsxIndonesia**, gara-gara ngeliat desain character **Indonesia-tan** di DeviantArt **:3** yosh, lanjut basa-basinya di bawah aja ya. Enjoy~ **^.^**

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**, **Indonesia (chara design) © Indonesia-tan DeviantArt** (apa aku perlu nyebutin juga? Hehe.. untuk menghargai sang pencipta desain **=D**)

On this fic: OOC –maybe-

* * *

**Kutemukan Kembali**

Pagi hari pun datang. Matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat sang penghuni terbangun dari lelapnya malam. Indonesia membuka matanya perlahan, menunggu sampai kesadarannya terkumpul. Lalu, dia membuka selimut dan melakukan sedikit peregangan otot.

"Hoahm… pagi yang cerah, saatnya untuk bersenang-senang di luar!", ucap Indonesia dengan ceria.

Ya, setiap hari minggu, Indonesia meluangkan waktunya untuk berkeliling di Jakarta. Meski kota tersebut bisa dibilang kota yang penuh sesak, tapi dia senang karena di Jakarta terdapat hal-hal yang unik. Apalagi peninggalan sejarah terdahulu banyak terdapat di Jakarta. Dan di situlah Indonesia meluangkan waktunya, mengenang masa lalu yang manis dan pahit di hatinya.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Indonesia pergi menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Disitu sudah ada Winda, pelayan setianya di rumah. Winda sedang mempersiapkan sarapan di meja untuk Indonesia.

"Pagi, Winda!", sapa Indonesia.

"Eh.. pagi juga, nona. Hari ini mau jalan-jalan lagi?", balas Winda ramah.

Indonesia mengangguk, "Iya, seperti biasa. Aku jenuh seharian mengurus tugas-tugas kenegaraan bersama presiden, jadi aku butuh penyegaran kembali."

"Oh.. haha. Baiklah nona, silakan dimakan sarapannya.", kata Winda mempersilakan.

--x--

Indonesia melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah halaman gedung yang luas. Dress berwarna krim miliknya bergoyang diterpa angin sepoi. Minggu lalu, dia mengunjungi **Museum Nasional** atau sebutan lainnya adalah **Gedung Gajah**. Lalu untuk kali ini, dia ingin pergi ke **Museum Fatahillah**.

Indonesia memasuki gedung museum tersebut, di sana banyak terdapat koleksi-koleksi tentang sejarah Jakarta, batu prasasti, dan sebagainya. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Indonesia pergi menuju penjara bawah tanah peninggalan Belanda.

Di penjara itulah, rakyat Indonesia yang melanggar aturan hukum pemerintah Hindia Belanda dijebloskan. Indonesia miris melihat penjara tersebut, dan entah kenapa..

**Dia jadi teringat dengan Netherlands.**

Indonesia mulai mengingat kenangannya dulu, ada kenangan manis dan pahit yang dia lalui bersama Netherlands.

* * *

"_**Perkenalkan, aku Netherlands. Kita bisa bekerjasama kan.. Indonesia?"**_

"_**Iya.. aku setuju dengan pendapatmu."**_

_**

* * *

**_Namun, rasanya Indonesia ingin menangis ketika dia ingat, bahwa kata-kata Netherlands adalah omong kosong. Nyatanya, rakyatnya tersiksa oleh penyiksaan para penjajah. Dijadikan budak, dipekerjakan secara paksa, dibunuh hanya melanggar aturan. Sungguh pahit..

* * *

"_**Netherlands! Apa maksud semua ini?! Kau berbohong padaku!"**_

"_**Indonesia.. bukan maksudku untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi.."**_

"_**Omong kosong! Aku benci padamu! Kali ini aku tidak akan terkecoh oleh kata-kata busukmu lagi!"**_

"_**Tunggu! Nesia.. Indonesia!"**_

_**

* * *

**_Tapi, dia sadar kalau dia tak bisa bertahan tanpa Netherlands. Saat itu dirinya masih rapuh dan polos..

* * *

"_**Maafkan aku, Netherlands. Kau sudah kalah sekarang."**_

"_**Cih.. senyuman itu.. benar-benar.. mencerminkan kemenangan atas dirimu.. Japan.."**_

"_**Kau kalah karena kesalahan yang kau perbuat sendiri. Sekarang, Indonesia jadi milikku. Dan kau, pergilah dari sini. Karena Indonesia sudah muak terhadapmu. Bukan begitu, Indonesia?"**_

"_**I.. itu.. Netherlands.. a.. aku.."**_

"_**Benar kan? Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi. Kau tidak perlu tersiksa karena Netherlands lagi, karena aku akan membebaskan rakyat-rakyatmu yang tersakiti."**_

"_**Ta.. tapi..!"**_

"_**Prajurit, seret dia."**_

"_**Ne.. Nether.. Netherlands!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_Indonesia sadar, bahwa dia terlanjur menyayangi Netherlands. Ternyata, dia belum bisa merelakan kepergian Netherlands karena dikalahkan Japan saat itu. Dia masih sayang padanya. Ah, tapi yang dirasakannya bukan sekedar sayang. Apakah yang dia rasakan adalah..

Cinta?

Karena mengingat kenangan pahit itu, tanpa disadari air matanya perlahan-lahan jatuh. Indonesia pun menangis, sedih mengingat kejadian itu. Takut dilihat orang banyak, Indonesia berlari menjauhi penjara dan pergi menuju halaman gedung museum.

Karena Indonesia berlari sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya, tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak seseorang dan mereka pun jatuh. Indonesia mengaduh kesakitan, namun dia segera meminta maaf pada orang tersebut sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ah! Ma.. maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja menabrak anda, ini salahku karena tidak melihat jalan! Maafkan aku!", ucap Indonesia meminta maaf dengan serobot.

"Haha.. tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa kok.. Indonesia.", balas seseorang tersebut.

Betapa kagetnya Indonesia melihat siapa orang yang dia tabrak. Ternyata, dia adalah orang yang telah bersamanya selama 3 abad di masa lalu.

**Netherlands.**

"Ne.. Netherlands.. ini benar-benar.. kau?", tanya Indonesia terbata-bata saking kagetnya.

Netherlands mengulurkan tangannya untuk membangun Indonesia dari posisi duduknya, "Iya, ini aku. Sampai sekarang.. kau tidak berubah ya."

Indonesia tidak percaya akan hal ini, dia tidak percaya kalau Netherlands datang kembali ke tempatnya. Lagi-lagi, tangisnya pecah. Netherlands yang kaget melihat Indonesia menangis langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, menghapus bulir-bulir air mata Indonesia.

"Hei hei.. kau kenapa, Indonesia? Kenapa kau menangis?", tanya Netherlands sambil mengelap air mata Indonesia.

"A.. aku.. aku kaget.. tiba-tiba saja kau muncul di hadapanku setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Itu.. sesuatu yang aneh kan?", jawab Indonesia terisak.

Netherlands tersenyum sendu mendengarnya, "Hah.. kau ini. Apa pun bisa terjadi, kau tahu? Sebaiknya kita ke tepat lain ya, kau tidak mau kan dilihat orang banyak dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Indonesia pun mengangguk, dan mereka pergi ke tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

--x--

Mereka berdua singgah di kafe museum tersebut. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka terdiam tak saling bicara. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, mereka jadi sungkan. Merasa tidak betah dengan diam terus seperti ini, Netherlands membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehm.. apa kabarmu, Indonesia?", tanya Netherlands.

"Baik, kau sendiri?", jawab Indonesia bertanya balik.

Netherlands menghela nafasnya, "Ya.. aku baik juga kok, hehe. Ah iya, kenapa kau berada di museum?"

"Aku.. ingin jalan-jalan saja. Setiap hari minggu aku berkeliling kota Jakarta untuk menghilangkan jenuh. Kau tahu? Sejak aku merdeka, banyak sekali tugas yang aku emban untuk mempertahankan kemerdekaan tersebut.", jawab Indonesia panjang lebar.

Bagi Netherlands, mata Indonesia saat itu sangat tajam. Penuh tekad dan perjuangan. Dia bersyukur, Indonesia berhasil mengusir Japan yang telah membuat negara kepulauan itu tersiksa.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa berada di sini?", Indonesia menanyakan hal yang sama.

Netherlands tersenyum, "Aku kemari untuk bertemu atasanmu, tadi aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Setelah itu, aku sengaja mampir ke sini untuk melihat gedung museum itu. Ternyata masih kokoh sejak zaman penjajahan dulu, hebat."

Indonesia menatap Netherlands heran, lalu tertawa. Netherlands jadi bingung sendiri karena tiba-tiba saja Indonesia tertawa, "Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa??"

Indonesia masih saja tertawa, "Hahahaha! Lucu! Tentu saja bangunan ini masih kokoh."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dari "tentu saja" itu?", Netherlands tambah bingung.

Indonesia menghentikan tawanya, "Itu.. karena bangunan tersebut dirawat oleh rakyatku, sebagai peninggalan sejarah yang berharga."

Netherlands jadi salah tingkah, membuat Indonesia tertawa geli. Netherlands pun berusaha menghentikan tawa Indonesia. Setelah tenang kembali, mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"Ah iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Nesia.", kata Netherlands.

Indonesia berdebar mendengar panggilan itu, panggilan kecil saat dia bersama Netherlands 3 abad lalu. Indonesia tersenyum, "Apa itu? Katakan saja."

Netherlands jadi gugup, "Begini.. Nesia, apa kau masih membenciku? Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Hati Indonesia terhenyak mendengarnya, itu membuat pikirannya melayang ke masa lalunya bersama Netherlands. Netherlands yang dia kira baik, ternyata diam-diam menyakiti hatinya. Indonesia menunduk, dia tidak ingin ingat itu lagi. Karena itu akan membuatnya menangis.

Berusaha menahan tangis, Indonesia menjawab, "Netherlands.. jujur, aku masih sakit hati atas perbuatanmu dulu. Masih ada rasa benci di hatiku kalau mengingat hal itu. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?", tanya Netherlands penasaran.

"Tapi.. entah kenapa, rasanya aku lemah dan rapuh sekali jika aku tidak bersamamu. Apa kau tahu? Sejak aku menjadi milik Japan, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Sampai aku berpikir, lebih baik aku bersamamu daripada Japan yang kejam terhadapku dan rakyatku.", lanjut Indonesia sendu.

"Nesia..", gumam Netherlands.

"Dan kau harus tahu, sebenarnya.. aku ingin kau kembali, meskipun rakyatku tidak ingin kau datang. Aku ingin kau bersamaku lagi, meskipun rakyatku akan memaki. Dan.. aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak kau mengajukan penyesalan setelah aku merdeka, meskipun rakyatku tidak sudi memaafkanmu..", ujar Indonesia, air matanya mulai jatuh lagi.

Netherlands bangun dari kursinya dan duduk di samping Indonesia. Dia mendekapkan Indonesia ke pelukannya dan menghapus air mata putri negara tersebut, "Nesia.. sudahlah, jangan menangis. Itu masa lalu, jangan kau pikirkan lagi."

Tangis Indonesia malah semakin pecah, Netherlands menghela nafasnya. Dia mengelus pundak Indonesia agar lebih tenang, "Nesia.. terima kasih kau sudah tulus memaafkanku, meskipun aku ini seperti iblis. Jujur, aku bersyukur keadaanmu jadi lebih baik setelah mengalami masa-masa pahit dulu. Sekarang, kau jangan memikirkan masa lalu. Pikirkanlah masa depanmu, masa depan rakyatmu."

Indonesia menatap Netherlands lekat, lalu berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Netherlands tersenyum melihatnya, "Nah, sekarang kau tidak boleh menangis lagi ya? Jadilah negara yang kuat dan terdepan di dunia!"

Indonesia tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Netherlands, seperti ada kekuatan yang membuatnya bangkit kembali, "Iya, aku berjanji agar bisa lebih kuat lagi. Aku akan menjadi negara yang tak kalah dengan negara-negara lainnya di dunia."

"Bagus! Berjuanglah, Nesia! Kau pasti bisa."

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Dan mereka pun kembali berada di suasana hangat, seperti mereka bersama dulu. Sekarang, mereka menyadari, bahwa mereka saling menyayangi dan juga..

Saling mencintai.

* * *

Haduh.. betapa bakanya aku! Merek seragam sekolah kok dibawa-bawa! **=.=** (baca: pelayannya Indonesia)

Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga nih, hehe. Dan untuk kali ini aku berhasil menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 4 jam! Biasanya kan sampe sehari.. **xD** eh iya, maaf ya klo ceritanya ada yang salah gitu. Masalahnya, aku belom pernah ke Museum Fatahillah ma Gedung Gajah. Wkwkwk! –woo norak!-

Oh ya, yang menjadi inspirasi itu adalah yang kusebut di atas tadi, **Indonesia-tan**. Desainnya keren! Maklum baru suka Hetalia beberapa bulan lalu, pas ngubek di **DeviantArt **buat iseng nyari chara Indonesia eh malah ada. Hehe.. udah gitu iseng nyari Marukaite Chikyuu Indonesia di **YouTube**, eh ada tapi fandub gitu deh. Suaranya lucu! Selain itu, ini juga gara-gara aku hunting gambar Belgium. Jadi keinspirasi buat bikin NetherxNesia deh! **=P** dan aku rela pegel jempol + pulsa boros gara-gara nyari referensi di **Wikipedia**, bolak-balik ke bagian penjajahan Belanda ma penjajahan Jepang + nyari info tentang Museum Fatahillah. Wew.. aku kan klo bikin fic gak konsen sambil ngenet di kompu, makanya nyari referensinya di hape aja deh **(-,-")**

Udah ah, jadi banyak bacot gini. Mohon para readers untuk mereview ya~ saran dan kritik boleh, hehe.. kan bagus untuk membuat perbaikan di fic selanjutnya, iya tho? Dan maaf klo ceritanya gak pas di hati.. –halah- **=D**

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


End file.
